Mooyou's The Amazing Race 4 Live
Mooyou's The Amazing Race 4 Live 'is the fourth live season of the hit Mooyou's The Amazing Race Live Franchises. It features 12 teams of two, wanting to experience traveling the world, virtually, to win the fictional million dollars and a journey of a lifetime. The show is again hosted by Phil Keoghan and produced by Mooyou. Production Development and Filming The casting was done starting August 2010 up to September 2010. There's a practice leg held on September 4, 2010 and the race started the day after. Filming ended on October 17, 2010. It is unknown if Mooyou will come back with another regular live season due to an announcement made that the All-Stars Clash Season would be his final live season. Cast Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of racing. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcasted on the internet due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: 1 Pearlie & Leodora won the Practice leg and so they earn the very first express pass. 2 These teams did not complete the detour. 3 These Teams did not complete both the detour and the roadblock. 4 Arnold and John quit the game due to injury. 5 These are the teams who received Express Pass on Express Tolls. 6 These legs contain a Blind U-turn, meaning the user won't waste a courtesy of picture and will keep their identity anonymous. 7 Joshua and Nathan originally arrived in 4th place but they did a mistake on the detour and was imposed a 5 Update penalty leading them to fall in last. 8 Joshua and Nathan used their U-Turn power on Blackie & Kimathone, who were actually ahead of them, thus the U-Turn had no effect. 9 Britney and Brittany used the Express Pass on the Roadblock. 10 Yari and Naya pursued the yield on Blackie and Kimathone but it was nullified due to them being ahead of the pursuers. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An Purple ≥ indicates that a team has decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes #Is It My Fault If The American Road System Is So Complicated? – ''Nathan '' #I Wonder If This Race Will Make Us Do Anything With Black People? – ''Britney '' #What Did I Freakin' Tell You?! Shut Up! – ''Hoka '' #If We're Not First, Then There's No Point Of Racing Fast. – ''Lithe '' #This Hurts Even More Than Michael Ford's Methods of Torture! – ''Joshua '' #You And Me...Like Butterflies We're Free! – ''Dolly Ann #Are We Being Attacked By Giant Triangles? – Brittany #I'm So Happy I Could Kiss You...But I Won't. – Joshua #The Gods Have Set Me Free! – Yari #We Just Did Something Faithful! – Naya #There's No Elevator? You've Got To Be Kidding Me! – Britney #It Really Is A Slut Machine! – Britney #I'd Be Burned Here! – Shalala Prizes and Bonuses Prizes for Coming in First *'''Practice Leg - A Freeway Pass (later called the Express Pass) *'Leg 1' - A TAR Medal that can be used to exchange for a Freeway Pass (later called the Express Pass) + 5 USD *'Leg 2' - A TAR Medal that can be used to exchange for a Freeway Pass (later called the Express Pass) + 5 USD *'Leg 3' - A TAR Medal that can be used to exchange for a Freeway Pass (later called the Express Pass) + 5 USD *'Leg 4' - A TAR Medal that can be used to exchange for a Freeway Pass (later called the Express Pass) + 5 USD *'Leg 5' - A TAR Medal that can be used to exchange for a Freeway Pass (later called the Express Pass) + 5 USD *'Leg 6' - A TAR Medal that can be used to exchange for a Freeway Pass (later called the Express Pass) + 5 USD *'Leg 7' - 5 USD *'Leg 8' - 5 USD *'Leg 9' - 5 USD *'Leg 10' - 5 USD *'Leg 11' - Nothing *'Leg 12' - Nothing *'Leg 13' - $1,000,000 Prizes for Coming In Second *'Leg 1' - 4 USD *'Leg 2' - 4 USD *'Leg 3' - 4 USD *'Leg 4' - 4 USD *'Leg 5' - 4 USD *'Leg 6' - 4 USD *'Leg 7' - 4 USD *'Leg 8' - 4 USD *'Leg 9' - 4 USD *'Leg 10' - 4 USD *'Leg 11' - Nothing *'Leg 12' - Nothing *'Leg 13' - Nothing Quote Bonuses Recipients *'Leg 1' - Joshua & Nathan (5 USD) *'Leg 2' - Britney & Brittany (5 USD) *'Leg 3' - Tina & Hoka (5 USD) *'Leg 4' - Lithe & Venus (5 USD) *'Leg 5' - Joshua & Nathan (5 USD) *'Leg 6' - Dolly Ann & Shalala (5 USD) *'Leg 7' - Britney & Brittany (5 USD) *'Leg 8' - Joshua & Nathan (5 USD) *'Leg 9' - Yari & Naya (5 USD) *'Leg 10' - Yari & Naya (5 USD) Entertainment Bonuses Recipients *'Leg 1' - Pearli & Leodora (4 USD) *'Leg 2' - Tina & Hoka (4 USD) *'Leg 3' - Lithe & Venus (4 USD) *'Leg 4' - Dolly Ann & Shalala (4 USD) *'Leg 5' - Britney & Brittany (4 USD) *'Leg 6' - Joshua & Nathan (4 USD) *'Leg 7' - Joshua & Nathan (4 USD) *'Leg 8' - Dolly Ann & Shalala (4 USD) *'Leg 9' - Joshua & Nathan (4 USD) *'Leg 10' - Dolly Ann & Shalala (4 USD) Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Mexico) *Providence, Rhode Island, United States (Waterplace Park) (Starting Line) * Boston, Massachusetts (Logan International Airport) to Mexico City, Mexico (Mexico City International Airport) *Mexico City (Camarones Station) *Mexico City (Televisa Film Studios) *Mexico City (Torre Latinoamericana) *Mexico City (Palacio de Bellas Artes) *San Juan Teotihuacán (Pyramid of The Moon) The first Roadblock of the race required the team member will attempt to take on the directors' shoes and attempt cutting scenes that do not belong. They will then have to remove the 'cast member' that do not belong and then they will get their next clue. If they did not, they must review the scenes and cut another 'cast member' to the directors' satisfaction. In this leg's Detour, teams have a choice of Mucho Gusto or Lucha Libre. In Mucho Gusto, teams have to navigate the busiest city in the Americas and search for one of five marked cafes around the vicinity in which they will be served Mexican Hot Chocolate, drink this rich, bitter, and strong chocolate and get their clue underneath the mat. In Lucha Libre, teams will have to make their way to a local arena just in the vicinity. Once there, they will have to choose a Lucha Libre mask and attempt to mask a person amongst hundreds of people waiting in the stadium. ;Additional Tasks *At Camarones Station, the teams had to find 'Rubi' to get their next clue *At Torre Latinoamericana, the teams will have to get to the observation deck and locate a marked building where they will find their next clue. Leg 2 (Mexico → Chile) * Mexico City (Mexico City International Airport) to Punta Arenas, Chile (Carlos Ibáñez del Campo International Airport) *Punta Arenas (Museo Naval Y Maritimo) * Punta Arenas (Port) to Puerto Williams (Puerto Williams Port) *Puerto Williams (Club Naval De Yates Micalvi) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must now complete a route map of Magellan's voyage by walking the city streets in search of five parts of the map. Once the team member are able to collect them, that member must arrange them in order and hand it to the museum curator in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams have a choice between Sailing The Ship or Serving The Navy. In Sailing The Ship, teams will have to use a tandem bicycle and cycle to several marked yachts. Once there, they will have to navigate the navigate to one of eleven marked locations and search one of six buoys, where they must dive down and search for their next clue inside the bottle. Once teams have found the bottle, they can navigate back to shore. In Serving the Navy, teams will have to use a tandem bicycle and cycle a path leading to a Chilean Navy soldier. The solider will lead the teams to a Navy Ship, and will have to serve the Navy by doing five tasks: First, they will have to put coal to refuel the engine of the ship. Second, they will have to complete an intricate method of scarf folding for sailors. Third, they will have to wash two panels of the ship windows. Fourth, they will have to clean the boots of soldiers. Last, they will have to get a badge from their soldier-mentor and deliver them to the captain of the ship, who in turn will hand them their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Punta Arenas Port, teams must find one of eleven sacks of coals with departure times tied to them. Teams must then bring the sack of coal along with them to a marked ferry, enter the ship and wait for it to leave the docks and bring them to their next clue. Leg 3 (Chile → Sweden) * Puerto Williams (Puerto Williams Airport) to Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm-Arlanda Airport) *Stockholm (City Hall Garden) *Stockholm (Riksdaghuset Gate) (Express Toll) *Sollentuna, Stockholm (Edsbergs Slott) This leg featured the first ever double Detour to appear in the race. In the first Detour, the teams have a choice between Viking Runes or ABBA Tunes. In Viking Runes, teams will have to go to the Nordic Museum. Once there, they must search for five runes. Teams will have to decode all five runes and translate them to English. They must hand the phrases that they obtained to the curator in order to receive their next clue. In ABBA Tunes, teams will now have to run to the famous singing group present in the City Hall Garden, who will hand them a set of pictures. Teams must then experience an ABBA Scavenger hunt in Stockholm, where they must proceed to the locations depicted in the pictures and claim a sheet music piece of the song that made such location memorable. They must collect all sheets in all locations, return to the City Hall Garden, and hand the sheets to the group themselves in exchange for their next clue. In the second Detour, the teams have a choice between Stocks or Designs. In Stocks, teams will have to head to the largest IKEA in Stockholm. IKEA is one of the world's biggest home furniture and department store which originated in Sweden. Once there, they will have to count the total number of eating utensils (spoon, fork, knife) present in a marked box. Once they have identified the number, they must go to a series of electronic safes, type in the code, and check if it would open. If the safe opens, they can claim their next clue. In Designs, teams will have to go to this H&M Store. H&M (Hennes & Mauritz) apparel is a Swedish clothing brand now making waves in the international scene. Once they arrive in the store, they will be given a set of outfits in which they must find the exact item amongst hundreds of apparel found in the shop. Once they think they have found the items, they must hand them to the head supervisor/designer in order to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Sweden → Ukraine) * Stockholm (Stockholm-Arlanda Airport) to Kiev, Ukraine (Boryspil Airport) *Kiev (Founders of Kiev Monument) *Kiev (St. Michael's Cathedral) *Kiev (Andriyivsky Uzviz) *Kiev (Friendship Arch) In this leg's Detour, The teams have a choice between Accurate Shooting or Keen Observation. In Accurate Shooting, teams will have to run to a marked field, where teams will have to use a rifle to hit two clay plates in order to receive their next clue. In Keen Observation, teams will have to run to a group of more than sixty soldiers with dogtags hanging on their neck. Using a code provided for them, they must search which among one of the soldiers is wearing the same code handed to them, embedded in the dogtag, in which they could ask for their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams will engage themselves in an Easter Egg hunt throughout the whole street to find two eggs with the same decoration, and hand them to a lady in a marked stall in order to receive their next clue. Leg 5 (Ukraine) *Kiev (Kreschatyk) * Kiev (Kreschatyk Bus Station) to Balaklava, Crimea *Balaklava (Cembalo Fortress) *Balaklava (Submarine Soviet Navy Base) (Express Toll) *Near Yalta (Swallow's Nest) *Yalta (Massandra Palace) In this leg's Detour, the teams have a choice between Cavalry or Artillery. In Cavalry, teams will have to wear the British cavalry outfit, and with 10 other members of the cavalry, they must traverse a course, collecting badges, only with the aid of a map and a compass. Once they end the course, they can exchange the five badges with their next clue. In Artillery, teams will have to proceed to the Russian Camp. Once there, they will have to use cannons to destroy a British bunker territory. Once they have razed the area clear of fortifications, they may run towards the remains an search a gold box for their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member will have to peel and cut a bucketful of these onions in order to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Kreschatyk, teams must find Zaporozhets claiming their next clue and tickets to one of three buses to their next destination. *At Submarine Soviet Navy Base, teams must enter the complex and search for a submarine and search for the Captain in order to receive their next clue. Leg 6 (Ukraine → Turkey) * Simferopol, Crimea (Simferopol International Airport) to Istanbul, Turkey (Atatürk International Airport) *Istanbul (Cite De Pera) *Istanbul (Hagia Sophia) *Istanbul (Basilica Cistern) * Istanbul (Bosphorus Strait Port) to Kiz Kulesi In this leg's Detour, the teams have a choice between Turkish Rugs or Turkish Delight. In Turkish Rugs, teams will have to make their way to this rug store. Once there, they must decorate a plain rug by using appropriate dyes available to make it similar to one of the given format rugs. Once finished, they must show it to the storekeeper for checking. If the storekeeper agrees, they will receive a map of the place where their next clue is located. In Turkish Delights, teams will have to enter this store which sells Turkish Delights. Once there, they must accordingly create one recipe of Turkish Delights and attempt to sell them to the people around the store and earn 35 TRY. Once they have sold all their delights, they must give the 35 TRY to the store owner in exchange of a map of the place where their next clue is located. In this Roadblock, one team member must now enter the cistern. Once there, they must traverse various columns, solving math equations, for a four digit number. Once they have the four digit number, they can get out of the cistern, write it down and say it to the priest in order to receive their next clue. Leg 7 (Turkey → Egypt) * Istanbul (Atatürk International Airport) to Luxor, Egypt (Luxor International Airport) *Luxor (Karnak Temple - Hypostyle Complex) *Luxor (Valley of the Kings) *Luxor (Hatshepsut Mortuary Temple) In this Fast Forward, the teams will now have to make their own “Rosetta Stone” by engraving a 7 line hieroglyphic description detailing their experiences in the race so far. Once finished, they must call the attention of an archeologist, explain their reasons on their engraving. If they are able to satisfy the archeologist, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Sony Cybershot-sponsored roadblock, one team member must search the whole complex for specified descriptions of hieroglyphs, take a picture of all of them, and show it to the Rune Maniac waiting for them in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams will be given a choice of a sacred thing for the Egyptians, either Scarab or Sarcophagus. In Scarab, teams will have to head over marked sand mounds and search the mounds for fifty scarab stones. Once teams have collected fifty scarab stones, they can hand them over to the archeologist which will give them a map to the pit stop. In Sarcophagus, teams will have to head over to a flagged area. These areas have buried sarcophagus custom-made for the race. Teams will have to dig them up from the sand, and open it to reveal a map to the pit stop. In this Speed Bump, Blackie and Kimathone will now have to enter to a room with a dummy in it and attempt to mummify the dummy by wrapping sheets of paper. Once the dummy has been mummified, they will be able to continue on the race, with the hopes of regaining valuable, lost time. Leg 8 (Egypt → Bangladesh) * Luxor (Luxor International Airport) to Dhaka, Bangladesh (Shahjalal International Airport) *Dhaka (Ahsan Manzil) *Dhaka (Sadar Ghat) *Dhaka (Dhaka Zoo - Bengal Tiger Pen) (Express Toll) *Dhaka (Lal Bagh Fort) In this interesected Roadblock, the intersected team members will now have to assemble and decorate a rickshaw together in order to take it to their next clue. In this Detour, the teams will have to endure two tasks which the common Bengali do for a living - their choice: Bricks or Boats. In Bricks, the intersected teams will have to get to a brick factory and prepare 60 clay bricks by mixing mud and water. The bricks will only form if they have enough amounts of mud and water through experimentation. Once they have made all the bricks, they will be handed their next clue by the brick worker. In Boats, the intersected teams will have to get to a fruit stall, and attempt to deliver 120 Pineapples, 100 Jackfruit, 150 Mangoes and 80 bushels of Bananas to a ferry in the middle of the Buriganga River. The catch is, in order for teams to get the smallest amount of time to deliver the fruits, they will have to find out the amount of fruits that will optimize the space and weight of the boat. Once they have delivered all the fruits, they will be handed a receipt to exchange their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Dhaka Zoo, teams will have to enter the tiger pen, assisted by the zookeepers to receive their next clue Leg 9 (Bangladesh → Mongolia) * Dhaka (Shahjalal International Airport) to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) *Ulaanbaatar (Zaisan Memorial) (Gandan Temple Monastery) *Ulaanbaatar (National Sports Stadium of Ulaanbaatar) *Terelj (Gorkhi-Terelj National Park) *Terelj (Gorkhi-Terelj National Park - Turtle Rock) In this very reflecting Fast Forward, the team must now complete a test of faith given by a Monk. If they can complete the test of faith, they will be awarded their next clue. In this Detour, teams will have to choose between two tasks that reflect the Naadam celebration. Arrows or Horses. In Arrows, teams will have to get to the archery firing range. Once there, both team members must score a bull's eye in the target as a proof of their skill and proficiency in the country's national sport. Once teams have achieved this, they will receive their next clue. In Horses, teams will have to choose one of 6 horses. Once teams have chosen them, they will have to groom the horse and complete a lap of the whole course in 14 seconds or under order to receive their next clue. in this Roadblock, one team member must now aid the nomads in getting yak milk by milking the yak. Teams will be given a traditional bowl and must fill it up until the specified line, drink it in front of the nomad guard. Once they are able to drink the milk, they can run to the next pitstop. In this speedbump, Lithe and Venus will have to be archeologists and arrange a carcass of a dinosaur especially made for them. Once they have completed the carcass, they can continue on the race course with the hopes of regaining valuable, lost time. Leg 10 (Mongolia → Malaysia) * Ulaanbaatar (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) to Malacca, Malaysia (Melaka Bus Station) ** Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) or Singapore (Changi Airport) ** Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur Bus Station) or Singapore (Singapore Bus Station) to Malacca (Melaka Bus Station) *Malacca (Tan Beng Swee Tower) *Malacca (Baba Nyonya Museum) *Malacca (Tan Kim Hock Product Center) *Malacca (A Famosa) In this Detour, teams will have to learn two essential recipes and dishes in order to propel further. Rice Balls or Shrimp Paste. In Rice Balls, teams will have to run to these marked chicken stands making the traditional Peranakan Chicken Rice Ball meals. Once there, team members must aid the stall in making traditional rice balls. Once the teams have made enough rice balls to fill a steel tray, and to the satisfaction of the stall owner, then teams will be handed their next clue. In Shrimp Paste, teams will have to run to a sidestreet and find a store which sells the traditional Malay shrimp paste called Belachan. Teams must then attempt to grind the shrimps well, and remove the impurities for drying. Once teams have grounded and cleaned enough shrimps to make a block of Belachan, they will be handed their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member must choose a box of Durian Cake. They must open it and eat a slice of the Durian Cake. Once they're done with that, they must get out to the street and encourage, persuade 10 tourists to eat a slice of the cake in front of the camera. Durian is one of the most exotic fruits found in Southeast Asia. With it's stench that one needs to overcome in order to appreciate, haggling with foreigners would engage themselves in a battle of words. Once the box is empty, they can find their clue written on the cake tray. ;Additional Notes *Teams had a choice to take a flight from Ulaanbaatar to either Kuala Lumpur or Singapore and then take a bus to Malacca, Malaysia. Only 2 teams choose the flight to Kuala Lumpur and the other three teams choose the flight to Singapore. Leg 11 (Malaysia → Australia) * Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) to Melbourne, Victoria, Australia (Melbourne International Airport) *Melbourne (Mitre Tavern) *Melbourne (Rialto Towers) *Melbourne (Station Pier) In this Detour, teams will have to choose between two tasks that would establish the importance of the culture. Wedding Planners or Tarot Readers. In Wedding Planners, teams must drive themselves to Hosier lane, famous to sophisticated urban art. Once there, they must meet a group of newlyweds, dress them up by handing them an appropriate attire, and complete a photo shoot amongst the many urban designs present. Once they have completed the wedding pictorials, the couple will hand them their next clue. In Tarot Readers, teams must get to the Royal Arcade and find a famous tarot card reading store. Once there, they must choose a table with a customer and attempt to predict his or her future by laying down cards and explaining to him/her the meaning of those. If the customer is impressed at their explanation, he or she will hand them their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must commemorate those firsts, and do a tower run up to its 63rd floor in order to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *After receiving the clue after the Detour, the teams had to identify the tallest building on the picture and locate it to find their next clue. Leg 12 (Australia) * Melbourne (Station Pier) to Devonport, Tasmania (Port of Devonport) *Launceston (Duck Reach Power Station) *Campbell Town (Local Park) *Hobart (Hobart Cenotaph) *Richmond (Hatchers Manor) During the pit stop, teams rode the Spirit of Tasmania ferry from Melbourne to Devonport in Tasmania. In this penultimate Roadblock, one team member will now attempt to plug in an light 10 light bulbs brightly. The lightbulbs are arranged in a series formation. Teams must choose from more than 100 electrical outlets, only 40 of which would provide electricity, and only 10 providing enough electricity to light the 10 lightbulbs. Once they have lit 10 light bulbs, they will receive their next clue. In this Speedbump, Yari and Naya must play with the local teens in a game of Dodgeball. When both team members have dodged 2 rounds consecutively, they can continue on the race course. In this penultimate leg's Detour, teams will have to choose between tasks that the island has always centered in. Good Luck or Good Stuff. In Good Luck, teams will have to get to the Wrest Point Casino, Australia's first legal casino. Once there, they must choose a slot machine. They must then garner 2000 cash in playing the machine. Once they have gotten enough cash, they may cash out, and exchange them for their next clue. In Good Stuff, teams will have to drive themselves to the Cadbury Chocolate Factory in Tasmania. Once there, they must get themselves dressed up as an employee and complete a batch of chocolate bars. Once they have done 100 bars, they will be handed their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Campbell Town Local Park, teams must then get a kite and take it along with the Travelocity Roaming Gnome Leg 13 (Australia → United States) * Hobart, Tasmania (Hobart International Airport) to Boston, Massachusetts, USA (Logan International Airport) *Boston (Bunker Hill Monument) *Boston (Boston Common) *Boston (Fenway Park) *Boston (125 High Street) *Cambridge (Porter Square) *Cambridge (Harvard University School of Business - Baker Library) *Cambridge (Massachusetts Institute of Technology Dome) (Finish Line) This season's final Roadblock required teams to count a set amount of currency they encountered throughout the race course. If they input the correct code (338.74), they can open their briefcase containing their final clue. If not, they have to recount again to try and unlock the briefcase Additional Tasks: *At the Bunker Hill Monument, teams will have to backtrack using the Freedom Trail to the Boston Common in order to receive their next clue. *At Fenway Park, each team member must be able to hit a baseball within three attempts in order to receive their next clue. *At 125 High Street, teams had to find roaming men in black carrying a briefcase and their next clue. *Once receiving their next clue in 125 High Street, teams had to figure out where the "Gift of the Wind" is located. Roadblock Statistics These are the tally of how many roadblocks did each team member performed and the descriptions of the upcoming roadblocks that member will be facing. Roadblock Count Roadblock Questions *'Leg 1' - "Who's the director of the team?" *'Leg 2' - "Who's a great mapmaker?" *'Leg 3' - No Roadblock *'Leg 4' - "Who likes their eggs "well done"?" *'Leg 5' - "Who wants a tearjerker experience?" *'Leg 6' - "Who can read and think in darkness?" *'Leg 7' - "Who's ready for an Egyptian word search?" *'Leg 8' - "Who wants to get their hands dirrrrty?" *'Leg 9' - "Who can "yak" this challenge out?" *'Leg 10' - "Who's Influential?" *'Leg 11' - "Who has strong legs?" *'Leg 12' - "Who can generate a whole lotta power?" *'Leg 13' - "Who thinks they could open their briefcase?" Trivia *This is the first season to have a team placing in top two for 10 consecutive legs, the team being Britney & Brittany. **This is also the first season to have a team make four consecutive first place finishes, that team being also Britney & Brittany. *This is the second season on the MTAR Live Franchise to feature teams always in the Top 5, the first to have two teams finishing in top 5 every leg, those teams being Dolly Ann & Shalala, being the first Co-ed teams and the second male team achieving this being Joshua & Nathan. *This is the season to feature a team having the highest average in the whole MTAR Franchise, that team being Britney & Brittany. *This is the only season so far in the MTAR Live Franchise wherein a team on the Final 3 never got a first yet prior to the finale leg, the team being Blackie & Kimathone. *This is the first season to change the theme, from Switchback Season to an original, untitled one. *The first six teams eliminated in the season, placed in the Top 3 and the Bottom 3 for the first leg. **Ironically, the top three teams of the first leg got eliminated consecutively. *This is the first season in the Live Racing History to introduce the Express Pass. **This is also the first season to have it used up in the episode There's No Elevator? You've Got To Be Kidding Me!. *This is the only race on the Live MTAR Franchise (as of now) not to feature the Roundabout. *This season marks the most times that a power was inflicted on another team but got nullified since they were ahead. **The first one is on the episode We Just Did Something Faithful!, which is a U-Turn **The second one is on the episode It Really Is A Slut Machine! *The country visited in this season have never been visited in a Live MTAR Franchise with the exception of USA *This is also the first race on the MTAR Live Franchise, and the whole Franchise to sport 6 different continents *The intersection pairs, on Leg 8 each have a representation on the Final 3 **Britney & Brittany representing the intersection pair with Yari & Naya. **Dolly Ann & Shalala representing the intersection pair with Joshua & Nathan. **Blackie & Kimathone representing the intersection pair with Lithe & Venus. *This is the first season to feature double detours in one regular-length leg, in the episode What Did I Freakin' Tell You?! Shut Up!. Public Reception These are the links to read the race and all interactions happening between and among everyone on the race - the host/s, the teams, the challenges, Everything! Leg 1: "Is It My Fault If The American Road System Is So Complicated?" Pages: 16 - 31 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 1 Results: MTAR4 Leg 1 - Results Leg 2: "I Wonder If This Race Will Make Us Do Anything With Black People?" Pages: 34 - 46 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 2 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 2 - Results Leg 3: "What Did I Freakin' Tell You?! Shut Up!" Pages: 47 - 57 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 3 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 3 - Results Leg 4: "If We're Not First, Then There's No Point Of Racing Fast." Pages: 58 - 66 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 4 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 4 - Results Leg 5: "This Hurts Even More Than Michael Ford's Methods of Torture!" Pages: 68 - 83 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 5 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 5 - Results Leg 6: "You And Me...Like Butterflies We're Free!" Pages: 84 - 93 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 6 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 6 - Results Promo: MTAR4 Live Second Half Promo Leg 7: "Are We Being Attacked By Giant Triangles?" Pages: 93 - 101 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 7 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 7 - Results Leg 8: "I'm So Happy I Could Kiss You...But I Won't." Pages: 102 - 112 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 8 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 8 - Results Leg 9: "The Gods Have Set Me Free!" Pages: 113 - 122 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 9 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 9 - Results Leg 10: "We Just Did Something Faithful!" Pages: 123 - 131 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 10 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 10 - Results Leg 11: "There's No Elevator? You've Got To Be Kidding Me!" Pages: 131 - 136 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 11 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 11 - Results Leg 12: "It Really Is A Slut Machine!" Pages: 136 - 141 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 12 Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 12 - Results Leg 13: "I'd Be Burned Here!" Pages: 141 - 150 Link: MTAR4 Live - Episode 13 (Season Finale) Results: MTAR4 Live Leg 13 - Final Results Season Analysis: Next Season Preview: MTAR5: Clash Preview See Also *MTAR1 Live *MTAR2 Live *MTAR3 Live